Ilógico
by HHBondedForLife
Summary: - É simplesmente ilógico. – Afirmou a bruxa, dando ênfase á última palavra.    - O amor não tem lógica, Mione. Pensei que soubesse disso.


**Ilógico**

O relógio da parede apontava 22:08, a lareira do escritório estava acesa. O local dava uma sensação de conforto, exatamente como o moreno gostava de passar suas noites.

- Harry?

O bruxo, que estava sentando em sua escrivaninha, lendo o Profeta Diário, levantou o olhar e encarou, surpreso, a visitante.

- Mione? – disse, levantando-se para abraçar a amiga – O que faz aqui?

Apertando-o mais em seu abraço, Hermione sussurrou:

- Ora, Harry, que pergunta! Acaso não posso simplesmente fazer uma visita ao meu melhor amigo de vez em quando, para saber como estão as coisas?

- Claro que pode. – Disse, soltando-a - Acontece que você também fez uma dessas suas _visitinhas_ ontem, pela manhã. – Sorriu – Brigou com Rony de novo, não?

Harry encontrou seus olhos, como que para deixar claro que não permitiria que ela mentisse para ele. Hermione percebeu o brilho de desafio nos olhos do amigo.

- Relaxe, Harry. Não é como se eu planejasse omitir qualquer coisa de você. – Suspirou, visivelmente cansada – Sim, nós brigamos, como sempre.

- E, como sempre, depois de uma briga com Rony, nada melhor do que passar o tempo com seu melhor amigo, sentada em seu confortável sofá e jogando conversa fora, certo?

A morena lançou-lhe um sorriso. Alegrava-a a imediata compreensão de Harry.

- Exato! – Afirmou, enquanto caminhava para o sofá, tirando os sapatos – Afinal, Harry, não concorda que isso chega a ser uma tradição nossa? Quero dizer, fazemos isso desde Hogwarts.

- Você briga com Rony, fica sem falar com ele por um tempo, relaxa ao meu lado e, depois, tudo volta ao normal? – Sua expressão tornou-se pensativa – Sim, de fato, há muito tempo fazemos isso. Bom, você faz isso pelo menos.

Hermione sorriu. Harry acomodou-se no sofá ao lado dela.

- Como vai Gina? E as crianças?

- As crianças estão dormindo e Gina – Interrompeu-se, para dar uma olhada no relógio. 22:19. – Bom, não sei onde ela está. – Sorriu sem jeito, sob o olhar de reprovação da amiga. – Mas é aquela história, Mione, adoro quando Gina aparece de repente na minha vida, é como se eu me apaixonasse novamente por ela.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. O mesmo ocorre entre eu e Ron. As brigas apenas tornam nosso relacionamento mais...

- Romântico? – arriscou Harry

- Exatamente! Romântico...

Um silêncio confortável tomou conta do aposento. Hermione encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno, que estava observando a dança das chamas da lareira, e fechou os olhos. Harry, por sua vez, passou a acariciar levemente as costas de sua melhor amiga, sem deixar de notar como aquela cena parecia simplesmente perfeita. Fechou os olhos também e respirou fundo.

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione, após algum tempo.

- Sim? O que foi? – Abriu os olhos e fitou a morena, que mordia o lábio inferior com insistência. Deduziu que ela estava hesitante quanto ao que queria perguntar a ele. – Relaxe, pequena, pergunte o que quer perguntar.

- Quero lhe pedir – falou, a voz levemente rouca – que não pense que estou cheia de segundas intenções devido ao que vou falar agora, ok? Prometa.

- O que faria com que eu pensasse isso? - Uma idéia lhe ocorreu - Por favor, Hermione, não me venha com perguntas indiscretas sobre como apimen-

- Não é nada disso, Harry! Por Merlin! – Cortou-o a morena, corando furiosamente – Prometa.

- Ok, eu prometo. – Suspirou, aliviado.

Após hesitar por mais uns minutos, a morena perguntou:

- Por que não estamos juntos?

Harry arregalou os olhos e estacou. Imaginou as piores perguntas possíveis, desde rituais sados-masoquistas até canibalismo, mas fora pego completamente de surpresa. Torcendo para não ter entendido direito, perguntou:

- O quê?

- Tenho certeza que você me entendeu, Harry. Aqui, estamos em silêncio absoluto e você tinha sua atenção reservada unicamente a mim, no momento em que fiz a pergunta. – Respondeu a bruxa, impaciente.

Derrotado pela lógica da morena, teve que ceder:

- Certamente que entendi, Mione. – Engoliu em seco – Só não entendi o sentido do – hesitou – _juntos_.

- Por que não me casei com você, ao invés de Ron? Por que você se casou com Gina, ao invés de mim? Por que não estamos, atualmente, morando na mesma casa, com filhos que seriam nossos? Por que não somos um casal? Fui clara o bastante, Harry?

- Claríssima. – Harry estava atordoado. Tossiu, como que para aliviar a tensão que havia sido instalada no ambiente – Bom, eu me casei com Gina e você com Ron porque... Porque... – Sua mente ainda estava tentando voltar a raciocinar – Ora, bolas, porque eu amo a Gina e você... Bom, você ama o Ron. Correto? – Perguntou, agora incerto quanto aos sentimentos da amiga.

- Correto, Harry, nunca afirmei o contrário. – Franziu o cenho por um segundo, ainda refletindo. – Mas... É simplesmente _ilógico_. – Afirmou a bruxa, dando ênfase à última palavra.

- O amor não tem lógica, Mione. Pensei que soubesse disso.

- Claro que sei disso, Harry! Fui eu quem se casou com Ron, não foi?

Harry soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Claro, como pude me esquecer? – disse, ainda sorrindo.

- O que quero dizer é... Nós dois, eu e você, sempre nos demos muito bem. E modéstia à parte, Harry – deu uma risadinha – todos sabem que você precisa desesperadamente de mim. – Piscou para o amigo.

- E como preciso, querida! – Riu Harry – Mas entendo o que você quer dizer. Teríamos sido ótimos juntos, não? – Sorriu torto.

- Um relacionamento calmo, cheio de compreensão, dedicação -

- Carinho, amor, união – completou.

- Sinceridade, companheirismo e, claro, amor. – Continuou a morena.

- Isso, se eu tivesse me apaixonado por você.

- E eu por você. – Fitou os olhos do amigo – Muitos dizem que não daríamos certo por falta de paixão e "fogo". – riu Hermione – Será por isso?

- Duvido muito, querida. Se com Gina, que mal conhecia quando me apaixonei, tive três filhos, imagine com você, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, sem nunca me abandonar. – Sorriu pelas lembranças que passaram voando por sua mente. – Precisaríamos chamar constantemente o Corpo de Bombeiros!

Foi a vez de Hermione gargalhar.

- Você é impagável, Harry! – Disse, entre risos, enquanto limpava as lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bom, Hermione, você há de convir que "melhores amigos que se apaixonam" é um tanto clichê. Quem sabe o nosso destino escreveu dessa maneira porque considerou mais...

- Romântico? – Completou a morena

- É.

- As pessoas realmente acham que isso não seria romântico? Duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, com uma ligação especial e incomum, melhores amigos, sempre estiveram juntos, apoiando um ao outro, se descobrem apaixonados. Não conseguem entender a complexidade e, até mesmo, profundidade que essa relação teria? – Resmungou, indignada - Seria absolutamente doce e bela. Seria...

- Perfeita. – Completou Harry.

- Completamente. – Concordou a morena – E não perfeita no sentido de que não haveria discussões ou desentendimentos. Mas as bases não seriam apenas essas, entende? – Suspirou, resignada.

- Entendo. Seria puro equilíbrio, pura harmonia. Nós dois somos os tipos de opostos que _realmente_ se atraem, ou deveriam se atrair. – Fez uma pausa - Você a lógica e...

- E você o coração. – Não conseguiu evitar um largo sorriso.

- Simplesmente não fomos feitos um para o outro, Mione. – Concluiu.

-Não, Harry, você está errado. – Cortou a morena, com convicção – Fomos feitos _exatamente _um para o outro. No entanto, quem quer que tenha escrito nossas histórias decidiu que ficaríamos melhor como amigos.

- E fez com que eu me apaixonasse por Gina, para preencher as lacunas que você, sendo minha amiga, não poderia. – A morena assentiu.

- O fato é que me apaixonei por Ron porque, aparentemente, brigar e discutir constantemente com alguém fortalece seu amor por essa pessoa. E você... Bem, você tem que admitir que se apaixonou por Gina repentinamente demais... Vê? _Ilógico_.

- E, no entanto, mais romântico. Pelo menos é o que pensam atualmente.

- Já estou me cansando dessa palavra. – Falou, num tom irritado, mas baixo.

- Bom, pelo menos Gina gosta de Quadribol. E nós dois sabemos que você odeia. – Brincou Harry.

- Apesar de nunca ter perdido um jogo seu?

- Apesar de nunca ter perdido um jogo meu.

- Não me leve a mal. Sou completamente feliz hoje, e aposto que você também é.

- Realmente.

- Então por que estamos discutindo isso? – Perguntou, levantando-se abruptamente do peito do amigo.

- Hey, foi você quem começou, moça. – Disse, calmamente, colocando uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha da amiga.

- Não pude evitar e... – mirou o relógio. 00:30 – por Merlin, Harry! Olhe a hora! Tenho que ir...

A bruxa apressou-se a calçar os sapatos, quando terminou andou depressa até a porta, quando Harry a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Epa, epa! Não vai sair sem se despedir, certo?

- Lógico que não, Harry. – Riu do pensamento dele - Eu ia me despedir na porta. Acho mais apropriado.

- Óbvio.

A acompanhou até a porta da sala, abriu-a e puxou a morena para um abraço. Passaram um bom tempo dessa maneira, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – murmurou Hermione.

- E eu a você. – Retrucou Harry.

Afastando-se, Hermione sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. O moreno sorriu de volta e a soltou. Ela saiu pela porta e parou na varanda.

- Mande lembranças para Gina.

- E você, para Ron. Quando voltarem a se falar, claro. – Sorriu marotamente.

- Ora, Harry, faz parte do _romantismo_, certo? – Zombou a morena. E aparatou.

Harry virou-se e entrou em casa.

Intimamente, queria mesmo mandar aquele "romantismo" para o inferno.

.


End file.
